universe_roleplayingfandomcom-20200213-history
Kaine the Hedgehog
Basic Information Kaine the Hedgehog is the son of Spike the Hedgehog and Rose Violet. He doesn't see his parents all the time as they are famous Freedom Fighters who are out a lot with villains to stop. As his parents are heroes, Kaine aspires to be a hero too. Appearance Kaine bears a striking resemblance to his father when he was his age. He has hair like his father's. Another similarity include blue shoes with white highlights. Kaine's eye color is black, and his fur tone is slightly lighter, a trait which he inherited from Rose, and wears a backwards cap which is Red and Blue. Personality Kaine is very much like his father was when he was 10 years old. One example of this is his behavior and childish behavior, he is cocky and jokes around a lot. But despite some bad behavior he is caring, heroic and good-natured. Kaine is also shown to be slightly more intelligent and resourceful than his father was at the same age. History Kaine was born 4 years after his sister Daisy, making him the younger one. Growing up, he didn't really see his parents a lot as they were full-time heroes, He was always home alone with his sister or entirely alone. As his parents are friends with and work with Rawky and Tech, Kaine has no problem with entering Angel Island. It was through the Island that Kaine met Demos The Fox, and Max The Demonhog. Another person Kaine met was Zouge the Bat, during class, when her former boyfriend, Ash, was exposed of kissing her mother, they broke up. So Kaine asked her out, and they started dating the next day. But Zouge scammed 1 million rings out of him, and tried escaping. This made Kaine depressed at the fact he was dumped and used, he spent his days in darkness and eating his pain away, being in his room for a few days. Because his eyes are used to the dark now, he wears shades. Powers and Abilities Speed: Speed is Kaine's main attribute, he can run up to high speeds and get places quicker. Air Tornado: This move allows Kaine to jump up and then dash in circles, like a tornado. Spindash: Kaine can roll into a ball and roll around, its chargabe and can make you go faster better. Homing Attack: Kaine jumps up and dashes, he can dash at a certain thing or use it for a speed boost. Chaos Cry: Chaos Cry can send out loud and powerful soundwaves which damage someones ears, and their body. Chaos Slash: Chaos Slash turns Kaine's hand into a blade/sword made out of Chaos Energy and can use that to attack with. Relationships Spike the Hedgehog: Spike is Kaine's father, even though he is out a lot, when Kaine see's him, he enjoys making the most of that time. Rose Violet: As Rose is a Freedom Fighters along with Spike, Kaine rarley sees her, but just like Spike, he enjoys making the most of it when she is around. Daisy Violet: As Kaines sister, of course they argue and insult eachother, being enemies a bit, but they do love eachother. Max The Demonhog: Kaine is friends with Max, but his father is Dark the Demonhog. Kaine has heard stories from his father about the things Dark did to him a few years ago, this makes Kaine dislke Max a small bit. WIPCategory:Characters Category:Chaos Abilities User Category:Team Heroes (Future) Category:Chaos Powers User Category:Male